Friendly Love
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: ash and misty have grown close on there journey. Will ash realize his feelings before someone else takes misty’s heart ashmisty Brock misty
1. remebering

A/n: its back this was my first fanfic it was taken off this site because a flamer reported it because I made a mistake and put it in the wrong category please review Its not to long the next chap will be longer  
  
Summary: ash and misty have grown close on there journey. Will ash release his feelings before someone else takes misty's heart ash/misty Brock /misty  
  
Chapter 1: remembering  
  
MISTY -  
  
I remember the first time I met ash it was in strange circumstances  
  
He had burned my bike up (which was my only form of  
  
Transportation) and I had vowed to make him pay for it .it seems so  
  
Long ago now both ash and I have changed he's no longer the kid  
  
That I followed because he owed me a new bike he means more to  
  
Me now I have watched him grow into a great trainer I would  
  
never tell him that it would probably inflate his ego knowing ash  
  
he sure was stubborn but he was a wonderful person and I was  
  
realizing that each and everyday and I began to love him I think  
  
the first time I realized that was when he battled that one trainer  
  
that trained his pokemon through dancing who was in love with  
  
me and wanted me to stay with him and so did his sister but my  
  
heart belonged to someone else and I knew at that moment that  
  
the person my heart belonged to was standing right next to me  
  
rejoicing over his battle victory acting like an idiot as always  
  
that person was Ash. He was too young and stupid like most boys  
  
to know what had happened but I hoped he would realize soon  
  
about the connection we shared.  
  
ASH-  
  
I am achieving my dream I have various types of pokemon lots of  
  
Badges and I'm a really strong trainer (not to brag) now I'm in the  
  
Silver competition and I know I can win I have pickachu and all  
  
my pokemon backing me up but I cant forget about the people who  
  
have stood behind me through thick and thin my best friends Brock  
  
and misty. Brock is girl crazy and sometimes acts weird but when  
  
he's normal he's a pretty good cook and a great pokemon breeder  
  
while misty is a water pokemon fan who's goal is to be the water  
  
pokemon master she can sometimes be annoying and short  
  
tempered but besides that she a great friend and always cheers me  
  
on when I'm battling or in a competition she's always there for me  
  
when I need her Brock is too but me and misty have this friend  
  
ship where were connected she's been with me since the beginning  
  
of my journey and I want her there all the way to the end and I  
  
know she wants the same because she had a chance to stay with a  
  
boy who was in love with her but she chose to go with me and  
  
Brock I didn't understand it then but now I do and I know that  
  
misty has a special place in my heart and if anything were to  
  
happen to her I would feel very bad and upset and vice versa and I  
  
cant forget my mom she's the best mom a boy could have but  
  
sometimes I feel like I'm being replaced by her mr.mime he does  
  
everything that I used to do for mom I really miss her especially  
  
the long nights but I can call her sometimes when I have time ive  
  
been really busy training and what not and thinking about my dad  
  
helps my mom always tells me how proud he is of me I really  
  
miss him I haven't seen him for so long sometimes I forget what  
  
he looks like but I try to be brave to make parents proud I like my  
  
life but sometimes I feel like I'm missing something but I'm not  
  
sure what it is yet I have a great family really great friends but  
  
what's the missing block I knew that I would someday find out  
  
and I had no idea it would be sooner than I thought 


	2. strange feelings

Chapter two: strange feelings  
  
MISTY-  
  
I had just woken up ash , me and Brock were staying at a pokemon  
  
center to rest before we continued are journey to pallet  
  
town it had all started in cianwood city when ash got a call from  
  
professor oak Brock wasn't in the room when he received the  
  
phone call but I was there and I heard the hole conversation from  
  
the door way And it went like this. : "Hello ash how are you doing "  
  
he asked in a cheery voice "I'm fine professor did you get it" he  
  
asked the professor "professor oak pulled a small box and said "I  
  
sure did all you have to do is pick it up tell your mom your coming  
  
for a visit and you can come by and get it and give it to Maria shell  
  
be happy to see you" Ash smiled and his face lit up "ill be happy to  
  
see her too can I see it professor "he brought the box closer to the  
  
video phone and said "of course you can" as he opened the box I  
  
could believe what I was seeing it was a beautiful blue necklace  
  
with a sedre in the middle I wondered who this Maria was and  
  
why ash was giving her this necklace I felt a bit of jealousy creep  
  
up on me I didn't know why I was getting jealous my emotions  
  
were starting to freak me out as I heard ash talk more about this  
  
Maria I couldn't listen to the rest of the conversation so I left  
  
the room and went to find Brock. "Brock where are you "even  
  
though Brock is a boy I can tell him things I cant tell ash and right  
  
now I really needed to talk to him "Brock" I called out his name  
  
again he popped up out of nowhere "ah, Brock you scared me "I  
  
said "sorry misty "he apologized "its ok "I said "where were you  
  
"he seemed spaced out "oh I was talking to the nurse joy here  
  
she's so pretty she's the most beautiful of them all" I sighed and  
  
said "you always say that Brock when are you gonna pick someone  
  
to settle down with "a smirk appeared on his face and he said  
  
"actually there is this one girl who I might want to settle down  
  
with that's not a nurse joy or officer jenny "I looked at him  
  
puzzled "who is she do I know her tell me Brock "he answered  
  
with a smile "you'll find out soon enough and they walked each  
  
other back to there rooms.  
  
Ash-"thank again professor ill see you in a few days "I said as I  
  
hung up the phone my plans were going just like I planed the  
  
necklace was perfect I know she will like it I started to daydream  
  
about the love of my life when misty and Brock entered the room  
  
"You ready to go now ash "Brock said as he and misty walked  
  
into his room "almost I just got to put my sleeping bag in my  
  
backpack you guys go check out ill be down in a second" Brock  
  
left the room and misty followed after him soon he would have  
  
everything he ever wanted in his life he would finally be able to fill  
  
that missing block in his life he began to daydream about his love  
  
once more as he rolled up his sleeping bag and placed it in his backpack.  
  
A/n: I know it's still kind of short but the next chapter will be longer -RMSOBlue  
  



	3. author note

a/n: sorry this isnt an update but i had to let you my readers and reviewers know whats going on, recently something happened to my computer and it wont turn on which means i won't be able to update ,i have another computer but can only use it for limited times i'm not sure when i will be able to get it fixed but i willl let you know so as of now all of my unfinished stories are on an hiatus untill i'm able to update again

-RMSOBlue


End file.
